Une journée ordinaire chez les Dupondt
by nesache
Summary: Écrit dans le cadre d'un marathon écriture. Une mini-enquête pas du tout enquête des Dupond/t.


Ecrit dans le cadre d'un marathon d'écriture

Fandom : Tintin

Prompt : « Il ne pensait pas que cela finirait ainsi »

OoO

oOo

Dupond prenait un bonbon dans le petit bol posé sur son bureau et grimaçait de déplaisir devant le télégramme qu'on venait de lui apporter. Apparemment leur ami Tintin venait encore de s'attirer des ennuis et c'était grave cette fois. Il prit son chapeau melon noir et se l'enfonça fermement sur la tête. Peut-être trop fermement car Dupont se précipitait déjà pour l'aider à se décoincer. Une fois cela fait, il plaqua un air déterminé sur son visage rond. Si Tintin avait enfreint la loi, il était de leurs devoir de tout faire pour l'arrêter. Quel que soit l'amitié qu'ils lui portaient, la loi passait avant tout.

-Mon cher Dupont, j'ai bien peur que nous devions de nouveau partir arrêter Tintin.

-Je dirais même plus mon cher Dupond, arrêtez Tintin nous devons.

Ils attrapèrent leurs cannes. Direction Moulinsart.

Oo

Le parc du château était calme. Devant la porte, le capitaine Haddock attendait patiemment un verre de whisky à la main que les policiers se relèvent après s'être emmêlés les pieds en sortant de la voiture de police.

-Bien le bonjour capitaine.

-Je dirais même plus, bonjour.

Haddock fronça les sourcils.

-Hé bien, je ne vous le retourne pas. Je refuse de vous laisser emmener Tintin.

-Soyez responsable capitaine ! D'après nos renseignements, Tintin a été aperçu l'arme du crime à la main quelques instants avant la découverte du corps de la victime !

-Il n'y a aucun doute !

-Mais enfin ! Bougre d'haricots parfumés, il y a mille façons d'expliquer ça !

-C'est ce que nous allons voir !

Dupond et Dupont passèrent le capitaine et marchèrent d'un pas décidé jusqu'au salon ou gisait encore le cadavre du señor Oliveira Da Figueira, individu très réputé dans le milieu du porte à porte. Une épée, probablement venant d'une des nombreuses armures du château, était enfoncée dans le cœur de la victime qui reposait, imperturbable, dans un fauteuil particulièrement moelleux.

-Cette épée doit être l'arme du crime, observa justement Dupont.

-Je ne saurais mieux dire !

La capitaine arriva derrière eux et regarda la victime d'un œil triste.

-Pauvre homme.

Dupond releva la tête.

-Dites nous tout.

L'ancien marin croisa les bras d'un air pensif.

-Eh bien, nous profitions du passage dans le coin de plusieurs de nos connaissances pour organiser un petit apéritif.

 _Flash Back_

 _Les invités discutaient dans le salon autour d'un verre. Étaient présents le général Alcazar et sa femme, Oliveira Da Figueira, la Castafiore, Séraphin Lampion et sa famille (qui s'étaient incrustés) et bien sûr le capitaine Haddock, le professeur Tournesol, Tintin et Nestor qui s'employait à faire le service à travers la salle._

 _Tout se passait bien quand vers 11 heures, la Castafiore insista pour leur faire une démonstration de son nouveau rôle à l'Opéra de Milan. C'est après le chaos occasionné par l'éclatement de tous les objets en verre de la salle, et la vérification que tout le monde se portait bien, qu'ils ont finit par découvrir qu'un meurtre avait été commis._

 _Fin du Flash Back_

-Mais vous omettez des choses capitaine. Quel est cette histoire selon laquelle Tintin se baladerait avec l'arme du crime juste quelques minutes avant que celui-ci ne soit commis ?

-Un des mioches de ce parasite de Séraphin Lampion s'amusait à terroriser tout le monde avec une des épées qu'il avait volé à une armure dans le hall. Tintin a juste estimé préférable d'aller replacer l'épée à sa place.

-Bien étrange...Mais sans preuve du contraire, notre ami reste notre principal suspect. Avez vous touché au corps de la victime ?

-Non. C'est Tryphon qui s'est occupé de constater la mort.

-Nous allons devoir interroger vos invités. Où sont-ils ?

-Tout le monde est réuni dans la salle à manger.

oO

À peine les porte passées que les deux policiers furent assaillis par un Séraphin Lampion paniqué.

-C'est inadmissible...non mais de quoi nous accusent-on ? C'est que j'ai des relations moi...et puis c'est complètement absurde, absurdement absurde mon cher monsieur...Je ne fais que travailler dans les assurances moi…Si j'avais voulut tuer…

Les Dupond(t) ne savant que faire de cet énergumène encombrant attendirent que le capitaine se charge de le remettre à sa place.

-Vous allez vous taire oui ? Retournez à votre place qu'on en finisse.

Dupond s'éclaircit la gorge. Il eut soudain le tract, il commença à tourner nerveusement son chapeau dans ses mains.

-Hum...Mon collègue et moi même nous demandions si vous vouliez bien nous donner vos versions des faits.

-Si señor, c'est cet energoumène qué sé disputait avec lé marchand, dit le général Alcazar en désignant Lampion, jouste avant qu'on lé découvré muerto.

Le courtier en assurance commença à trembler.

-Mais non mais pas du tout, c'est une terrible méprise...ou alors non, on veut m'abattre, je suis devenu trop gênant, mon vieux Séraphin, il est peut être temps de tirer sa révérence, je ne peux pas aller en prison...Je me souviens d'une fois où mon oncle…

-Quel était le sujet de votre dispute ? demanda candidement Tintin.

-Mais rien du tout ! Nous ne nous disputions pas…juste une petite mésentente de rien du tout...Il voulait me vendre un dentifrice révolutionnaire, je voulais lui vendre une assurance. Ça ne s'est pas passé comme prévu c'est tout…

-Pas passé comme prévu ? Continua Tintin en prenant l'interrogatoire à son compte.

L'homme baissa les yeux et répondit énervé.

-J'ai finis par acheté quelques caisses de son dentifrice, vous voyez bien qu'on était en bons termes !

-Qu'est-ce qué vous voulez dire, pas passé comme prévou ? Insista le général.

-Il n'a pas voulu s'assurer.

Le capitaine éclata de rire.

-Ha ! Mais vous êtes fait mon ami ! Voilà un solide mobile ! s'écria Dupont.

-Allons vous n'êtes pas sérieux ! Dit Haddock. On ne tue pas juste parce qu'on a manqué un client.

-Soyons méthodique, interrompit Tintin, déjà l'arme du crime. Je ne comprends pas comment elle a pu se retrouver là, je suis sûr et certain de l'avoir replacée près de l'armure !

-Et elle y est toujours Mr Tintin, précisa Nestor, je suis allé personnellement le vérifier.

Toute la salle le regarda les yeux ronds.

-Mais c'est impossible !

-Voyons Nestor, comment pourrait-elle être à la fois dans le hall et plantée dans le cœur de notre malheureuse victime ?

-Je vous dis ce que je vois monsieur, toutes les épées sont à leur place, je m'en suis assuré.

-Bien dans ce cas, d'où vient l'épée ? Demande Tintin.

Il y eut un moment de silence.

Le professeur Tournesol sortit de l'état rêveur dans lequel il s'était plongé.

-Que se passe t-il ?

Le capitaine leva les yeux au ciel.

-On cherche d'où vient l'épée.

-Où vous lavez les pieds ? Quel drôle de question…

-ON CHERCHE D'OÙ VIENT L'ÉPÉE !

-Pas besoin de répéter, il suffit d'aller dans la salle de bain ! Ha et puis vous m'énervez capitaine, je vais parler au señor Da Figueira, au moins lui s'exprime clairement.

De nouveau, un grand silence. Haddock se précipita à l'autre bout de la salle pour aller chercher le cornet à acoustique du professeur et revint pour lui enfoncer violemment dans l'oreille.

-Aïe ! Crie le professeur d'une voix aiguë.

-Da Figuera est mort, c'est vous même qui l'avait dit.

Tournesol devint rouge de colère. Il était au bord de la crise d'hystérie.

-Non capitaine. Je ne vous ai jamais dit un truc pareil !

 _Flash Back_

 _Tout le monde fixait avec effroi le corps du marchand. Tryphon était penché à quelques centimètres de la victime, observant l'épée avec curiosité._

 _-Est-ce qu'il est mort ?_

 _-Apparemment ! Répondit Tournesol._

 _Fin du flash back_

-Mais si !

-Mais pas du tout ! Vous m'avez demandé s'il dormait, je vous ai répondu oui ! Maintenant excusez moi, mais j'ai des questions à poser sur ses astucieux gadgets. Il est même possible que j'en achète quelques uns.

Dupond fronça les sourcils, dépassé et suivit le petit mouvement de foule qui se déplaçait en direction du salon. Quel ne furent pas leurs surprise quand une fois passée les portes, ils purent tous constater que la victime, en plus d'être vivante, s'était déplacée et était maintenant occupée à boire son thé en lisant le journal.

-Vous...Vous n'êtes pas mort ? Demandèrent des Dupont et Dupond incertains et un peu effrayés.

Les phénomènes paranormaux, ce n'était pas trop leur truc.

-Mort ? Mais vous êtes tombés sur la tête mon ami, répondit le marchand avec un accent portugais prononcé. Je faisait juste une sieste !

-Mais l'épée...dit le capitaine.

-Ha vous avez vu mon épée, c'est assez astucieux, c'est pour les figurants au théâtre, je me suis endormi après l'avoir montrée au professeur Tournésol ! J'en ai tout un lot si vous voulez, je peux vous faire un prix bien sûr. Je peux pour le vendre avec…

-Le sang…

-C'est du faux sang ! C'est pour faire plus impressionnant, et c'est facilement lavable. Un lot d'épée vendu avec deux de faux sang, vous y gagner incontestablement.

-La Castafiore !

-Charmante voix madame, dit Oliveira en levant sa tasse de thé en guise de salut, très berçante...

Tintin qui s'était retenu jusque là, partit dans un fou rire.

Dupond regarda devant lui, l'œil vide et perdu. En venant ici, il ne se serait pas imaginé que cela finirait ainsi.

Il se tourna vers son ami de toujours, lui aussi dans le brouillard total alors qu'autour d'eux tout le monde participait à l'hilarité générale, symbole de la fin de l'aventure.

OoO

oOo

(de la fin de l'aventure ou de la coupure pub)

Review


End file.
